Gumption
by untouchablerave
Summary: Ginny and her brothers share a moment. AU; Dumbledore is alive :


Gumption.

The summer holidays were almost approaching and the 7th year Hogwarts students were exhausted. After just finishing their final exams a lot of stress was taken from their shoulders, but still with the sadness of their final year at Hogwarts coming to an end. There was no doubt that the class of 97 would certainly be a year group to remember! Professor McGonagall loved this time of year as she could finally let loose being strict with her 7th year transfiguration group and start planning the 'Graduation Ball' which was her favourite time of the school year. Being in the valleys of Scotland the weather didn't get too hot, but it was hot enough to not be too cold to have some of the graduation celebrations outside.

George Weasley sat in one of the archways in the charms corridor. He had left Hogwarts nearly two years ago but still came back. He always thought of Hogwarts as his second home, he still had friends here. Dumbledore had no questions about letting Fred and George come back every now and again, when he wasn't working in Hogsmade or Diagon Ally with Fred. The twins had decided to split the shops between them, they would alternate between the two each day and whenever George was at Hogsmade he would come and visit after his shift before apparating back to his flat with Fred over the top of their Diagon Alley shop.

Ginny Weasley, his 6th year sister, floated along the charms corridor to where George was sitting. Her long floating ginger hair, bra strap length, tickled her back. Her dark green eyes and pure skin made her look absolutely flawless.

"Hi Giorgio," she smiled, leaning against the wall next to him

"Hey sis, what's up?" he asked, tilting his head to make eye contact with her

"I'm depressed, George," she replied in all seriousness, "I want a relationship like Ron and Hermione's; I want to be in love!" George looked back at her wide eyes, 'perhaps this is a girl thing' he thought.

"Christ, Gin, of all the outbursts you have, that is the most surprising," George laughed, swinging his legs round from the arch

"What do you mean?!" she stood infront of him, "Of all my outbursts?"

"Gin, if either I or Fred even mention a girl's rack or butt you're onto us like fire! You are the most feministic person I know!" George smiled shaking his sister's shoulders gently, "and as for boys, in your opinion boys, still have cooties," Ginny opened her mouth so wide George thought it would break her jaw; she hit him playfully on the arm.

"George!" she whined, "You're such a git!"

"Ginny!" he whined back at her, mocking her tone, "Ginny wants a boyfriend," he pinched her cheeks and she ran after him, wrestling him and tickling him.

"Ok! Ok! Gin, I surrender, you win!" George panted through fits of laughter

"What was that George? Did you say I win!?" Ginny revelled in her victory but carried on tickling just to make him that much closer to wetting himself

"Yes! Yes! Ginerva Weasley you win!" and Ginny stopped, panting and laughing.

"You throw a hard punch Gin," George rubbed his arm and they walked down the corridor to the graduation ball preparations.

"I was going to explain myself before you went off on one!" Ginny stated

"Go on then! Explain why you wanna get all lovely dovey!" George grinned cheekily

"Well, Ron has grown up so much; he's become so mature now. And finally Hermione came to her senses rather than trying to get it on with McLaggen, they've finally seen the light and realise they're bloody perfect for each other," George frowned upon Ginny's use of language, "and I want something as perfect as they have," George's stomach flipped a little, his baby sister growing up and wanted love and wanted a life to her own.

"That's really grown up, Gin," George smiled putting an arm around his sister, "but you have to remember love isn't something you need to get by in life. I've been single for ages and even though a little bit of love now and again does everyone good. Taking things easy is better. Don't rush something just because everyone else is doing it,"

"Have you got someone to hold you warm at night Giorgio?" Ginny giggled

"Maybe!" George smirked and Ginny's eyes grew wide, "I've been seeing the girl just down the lane from home, she's cool, we're taking it easy," George smiled innocently

"Pft yeah!" Ginny laughed as they walked towards the huge marquee that was outside in the grounds. The view of the valleys from the west hill was absolutely breathtaking, "Look there's Ron and Hermione!" Ginny cried pointing over to the corner of the marquee where Hermione was teaching Ron to dance.

"'_Mione, I just can't do it!" Ron exclaimed_

"_Yes you can Ronald, just try again!" Hermione was getting frustrated_

"I remember back when Ron and Hermione first got together," Ginny reminisced.

***

Ron and Hermione lay in the Girls Gryffindor Dorm. Ron propped himself on his elbow and looked over Hermione who lay beside him. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and cradled her with his other hand, kissing down her neck. Hermione swivelled round in the sheets to face Ron, his muscular arms pulling her into his embrace. He lifted her chin with the side of his forefinger and kissed her lips so lightly they barely touched. Leaning her forehead against his, with their noses touching, Hermione deepened the kiss with her arms around Ron's neck. Snuggling her nose in his neck, Hermione smiled to herself and kissed his jaw line. Suddenly Ginny Weasley burst through the doors,

"Hermione! Her –," She stopped dead at the site of her brother and best friend in bed together. Being awoken from Ginny's screams, Ron and Hermione sat up, covering themselves with the blanket, "Guys? What's going on?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron's ears went trademark pink. Ginny smiled to herself, "You guys finally woke up and smelt the chocolate did you?"

***

"That's so sweet, I never imagined Ron to be the romantic type," George laughed

"Oh I doubt he is, whatever Hermione sees in our twit of a brother, it must be something good!" Ginny laughed

"Gin!" George chuckled, "Ron's not that much of a tit!"

"Seriously?" Ginny's eyes grew wide, "Are you sure about that George?"

"Well," George pondered and laughed as he tried to look as thoughtful as possible without trying to look like he was faking it, "But Ron has matured a lot,"

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "I'm proud of him, he's done a lot in the past year! He's finally picked himself up, and as for Hermione, she's really toned down the swotty-ness!"

"Ginny! She wasn't a swot; you can't bash people for doing well in their exams!" George laughed

"George it wasn't just exams! It was every single thing she did!" Ginny glared back

"Are you jealous?"

"A little," Ginny turned away, "I mean who can't be jealous of Hermione now! She's got everything, most of all, love," Ginny sighed and looked out onto the lake between the valleys

"Think about it Gin," George hugged his sister, "You've seen Hermione grow up, just like an older sister would, you're now taking the path she has just finished and you're a step ahead of the game, you know all the tricks now!" George rested his head on Ginny's, "And after that, you can join Harry, Ron and Hermione in Auror training,"

"I don't want to be an Auror George!" Ginny muffled from underneath his arm, she poked her head out from his embrace, "I wanna be Minster for Magic!" she giggled. George smiled and he kissed her forehead, "besides," Ginny began after a moments silence, "you know what I've learnt the most?"

"What, Gin?"

"Gumption,"


End file.
